Itanaru family
by Jad3d
Summary: itachi and naurto are married with twins Akithiko and Asami This is a peek into there life a short two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto only what crazy thoughts come from my mind Pairing: itanaru and a few others yes this is a mpreg

you should know it just popped in my head I am free writing

Important notes: 1. Itachi did not kill his family 2. Itachi married Naruto gave birth to twins one boy one girl 4. Sasuke secretly wants naruto 5. Not really sure what is going to happen till I write it :0

Itachi had just gotten home from a mission and was happy to be going home to see his beloved and there children. When he walked threw the door he dunked seeing a frying pan coming his way.

'NARUTO WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE"

naruto looked up at Itachi and laughed. "Oh sweety that was an accident didn't really see what I was doing" he chuckled

Itachi smirked "well now I'm going to have to punish you"

"oh really what do you have in mind" suddenly a cry could be heard from the back round naruto looked at itachi "hm maybe next time" he replied before walking out the room. Itachi followed him where he saw naruto pick up their little boy Akithiko (means bright prince). While Naruto had Akithiko Itachi picked up Asami (means morning beauty). He then looked at the girls great big beautiful eyes which looked like her mothers. He smiled remembering the day they were born. The funny thing was they were only expecting one.

Flashback

Itachi was laying on the couch reading a book when he heard a crash in the bedroom. He dropped the book and ran to see what was going on. When he entered the room he saw a lamp on the ground and Naruto clenching the sheets in pain. "Naru-chan is it time"

all naruto could do was glare at his husband for a moment as a very painful contraction hit " WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK" Itachi was not the type of man to flinch but this made him. Never in the 2 years that he had been with the blond did he raise his voice like this. Feeling a little lost he said " stay here I'm going to get lady Tsunade" the next thing he knew there was a pillow thrown at his head "WHERE IN THE HELL AM I GOING YOU JACKASS AHHHHH I HATE YOU" naruto cried out. Taking this chance itachi disappeared to the get Tsunade. When she was filled in on the situation she gathered her tools and ten minutes later they were at the Uchiha home

" Itachi I need you to help me get his clothes off I can see his progress" Tsunade yelled over Naruto's screams. After about 12hrs. And several insulting names Naruto gave birth to two very beautiful children whom were named Asami she was the oldest and Akithiko the baby boy.

Flashback end

"Tachi hello you there you got spit up all over of your shirt" naruto said

"Naruto you say something"

"Asami spit up on you" itachi looked down and saw well spit up. "Damn it" naruto shot him a glare for his language in front of the kids. He sat his little princess down and was about to change when she started to cry he picked her up and walked out. While being lifted she giggled. Naruto laughed and shouted "Daddy's girl" itachi smirked and gave a "hmn" when he came out just in time to see sasuke come in. "Don't you knock"

"aww dear brother that hurts"

"what do you need"

"To see my niece nephew and my sister in law"

"I'm not a girl" naruto yelled from the nursery.

"Couldn't fool me. Dobe don't get your panties in a bunch" sasuke then turns around next naruto reaches for the nearest object which happens to be the baby monitor and throws it at sasuke hitting him in the head. "Owww your going to pay for that" naruto just laughed. Before sasuke can do anything Itachi stands in front of him giving the famous Uchiha glare. Sasuke just rolls his eyes muttering under his breath about stupid foxes and older brothers. Then thing they heard was a large boom.

_**Itachi naruto itachi naruto itachi naruto**_ _**Akithiko Asami Akithiko Asami Akithiko Asami**_

not sure where it came from yet just sounded good


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I took so long I got busy and school started

I own nothing if I did things who be changed

_**Itachi Naruto Itachi Naruto Itachi Naruto**_ _**Akithiko Asami Akithiko Asami Akithiko Asami**_

Itachi and Sasuke went outside to see what the sound was. Looking next door they saw where the noise can from and was not shocked. It was the couples neighbor Deidara. The blonde whom could be Naruto's brother or even sister enjoyed blowing things up for fun. It did not bother the couple until the birth of the twins.

When the two brothers figured out the cause of the sound they walked backed into the house to see Naruto comforting and calming the twins down. Both were scared awake by the loud scary noise.

When Akithiko and Asami were calm but wide awake the trio went into the living room with the babies and chatted about nothing."Well dobe Itachi I have to work so I must leave" beofre sasuke left he kissed both Akithiko and Asami on the forehead then kissed Naruto on the lips which earned him a black eye from Itachi.

Naruto and itachi put the twins down for bed and went to sleep themself.

END

_**Itachi Naruto Itachi Naruto Itachi Naruto**_ _**Akithiko Asami Akithiko Asami Akithiko Asami**_

there done it's really short but it works I think

you tell me please positive reviews

I Could not think to do anything If you like the idea and want to rewrite then have fun

-Jad3d


End file.
